Mighty Ducks: Amberfied
by Illariel Chrys
Summary: Possibly a romance, I'm not sure at this point. Nosedive is excited that rockstar EbonyAmber is staying at the pond. Maybe her rebellious nature could rub off on WildWing. All except for EbonyAmber and Jack were created by Disney, please don't sue me.
1. Set Stage

"Hey booby, what's happening?" Phil Palmfeather greeted in a slick voice as he answered his office phone, which had been mercilessly ringing as shrilly as possible. The rather corpulent gentleman sat in a well- furnished office, the golf clubs hidden from view. He smiled into the phone; his large and soft chin was wearing the classic smile he used, as it had become his own personal trademark. He had heard that the customer could hear a smile in the voice if he answered it with a smile, and took this to be sacred, no matter how agitated he was. He idly ran a finger through the small brown ponytail at the back of his head.  
  
"This is Mr. Palmfeather correct?" Another man's voice asked. It sounded like a stoic, crisp tenor.  
  
"Yeah, or it's not Tuesday, booby," Phil chortled back, reaching for his coffee and leaning his feet back on his neat desk. He took a sip.  
  
"Good, Mr. Palmfeather. I don't know if you've heard of me, but I am Mr. Jack Diggory, the agent of EbonyAmber," the man said, introducing himself.  
  
"Pleasure," Phil said, listening, looking through the resources in his mind. EbonyAmber sounded vaguely familiar. It could have constituted a deja vu feeling… a funny sensation that tickled the back of his mind.  
  
"Now, EbonyAmber hasn't done anything public in a while, so I would like to make an offer to you for mutual advantage," Diggory continued.  
  
"Sure, let's do lunch and heckle it out," Phil automatically suggested. Doing business over lunch was always a plus.  
  
"I was just about to offer- my treat," Diggory laughed. "Shall I meet you at Black Angus then?"  
  
"Excellent place, booby," Phil smiled, accepting the free lunch.  
  
"Great," Diggory said. "I'll meet you there in an hour, alright?"  
  
"Great, until then. Hasta la Vista, Booby," Phil said, and hung up before doing a quick look up in his 'entertainment' ads.  
  
'EbonyAmber… EbonyAmber…' he thought, searching before he came across an ad for one of her CDs. He then made a few calls, learning that just the year before, she had been one of the hottest, most versatile young artists who composed most of her music. Her manager wanted to hook a mutual publicity thing with His Ducks!  
  
'Phil, you're going to make a fortune,' he told himself ecstatically, opening a closet in his office to reveal more of his blue suits, dress shirts and purple ties with orange bursts. He then selected one and changed into it, deciding to be clean and tidy. He combed his hair, put it in its usual ponytail then paced, waiting for time to hurry.  
  
*~  
  
Phil sat down in a booth a hostess escorted him to. The restaurant wasn't very crowded: always a good thing. No loud prattle to shout over; they could schmooze in peace. He drummed his fingers against the table impatiently, looking around, not quite knowing whom he was expecting. His stomach growled impatiently as a waitress carrying one of the house specials walked past. It smelled rich of beef and sauce.  
  
'Patience' he thought, patting his paunch belly subtly, hoping it would comply to wait a half hour more. He then went back to drumming on the table to distract himself from concentrating on his hunger pains.  
  
"Are you Mr. Palmfeather?" A familiar voice asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure am," Phil said, looking up. A clean-shaven, light brown-haired, thin man stood before him in slacks and a royal blue shirt with matching tie. They complemented his eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jack Diggory," he said, extending his hand. Phil shook it vigorously, greeting Jack with a wide smile.  
  
"Booby! Have a seat; we've got business to do!" Phil gestured before sitting down and folding his hands. "Now, what kind of mutual publicity did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," Jack began, but was interrupted when the waitress came up, much to Phil's aggravation.  
  
"Welcome to Black Angus. My name's Marie. May I start you off with something to drink?"  
  
"Coffee, regular, please," Jack said and Phil said the same. Marie excused herself to retrieve the coffees. In her absence, Phil pounced back on schmoozing.  
  
"Okay, Booby, back to publicity," Phil said, sounding crisp and genial.  
  
"Ebony hasn't been active in a while, but as you probably know, she's been big in the past-"  
  
"Huge!" Phil agreed, bluffing and bluffing well.  
  
"You are the Anaheim Mighty Ducks manager, so I was thinking that, even though you're big enough as it is," Jack started.  
  
'Nice, he's done research,' Phil thought, studying Jack's negotiation.  
  
"I was thinking Ebony could attract more fans for both you and her by singing the national anthem at every game for the week, then entertaining at half time shows—you know, in between period times. Probably after practice and a little before games too."  
  
"Nice, but what do we have to do?" Phil asked, looking for catches.  
  
"Only room and board," Jack replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "That's it."  
  
"So she'll help the ducks attract her fans and help entertain duck fans. I like it. She'll sing a bit before, the national anthem, a song in between second and third period, then a number after the game if the ducks win, so the fans won't up and leave, having seen her."  
  
"Fair enough," Jack smiled. "Now I figure we'll split the earnings seventy-five (that's you) to twenty-five (that goes to Ebony), for a week's worth of games total. Fair as well?"  
  
"Booby, you're cheating yourself, but… as they're your terms, we accept," Phil said, feeling triumphant. "So we've got to figure out where she'll live for a week's worth of games. Tell ya what; gimme your card, and I'll talk to the guys about Eb staying at the pond for a while. I figure 'bout two weeks. Whaddiya say?" Phil asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"Perfect," Jack said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his card carrier. He took one out and handed it to Phil who put it in his breast pocket.  
  
"Now, how about some grub, booby?" Phil asked, amiably. "After all, we didn't come here JUST to do business." A catchy song came on the radio, full of life and energy with a touch of oriental feel.  
  
"This is Ebony," Jack said, watching Phil's fingers tap to the beat. Phil smiled.  
  
'This is going to be good,' he thought.  
  
*~  
  
Nosedive Flashblade walked into Captain Comics, greeting Thrash and Mookie with a high five (or four, in his case).  
  
"Yes! Watch out kiddies, the Divester's here! Come to Papa, my little bodacious bookies!" Dive cooed walking straight to the comics. For a seventeen year old, Dive was slightly shorter than most, coming in at five feet, seven inches. His shoulder length blond hair tickled his necked as he skimmed through the latest comics. He picked a minor one up and squinted at miniscule writing. He brought it so close it was practically resting upon the brown patch on his beak.  
  
"Yo, Dive, we got a store for ya back here. Dude, first of the line," Thrash grinned, as Dive was their best customer as well as their friend. The yellow duck turned to face his friend. Thrash was a grungy type of teen, with twinkling eyes and wild brown hair tied back in a pony tail with earrings.  
  
"Yeah, like, we're not expecting a shipment of these until, like, next week," Mookie added, grinning. She was no exception to the phrase "rebellious teenager" with her purple Mohawk and leather jacket.  
  
"Wicked cool!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
  
"And Dude, didja hear the rumor about EbonyAmber?" Thrash continued.  
  
"Like, not again!" Mookie whined.  
  
"What rumor? She totally vanished off the face of this planet," Dive said, looking at him.  
  
"He's, like, said this twenty billion times today," Mookie said miserably.  
  
"Chill, Mook-ster. Obviously, Dive hasn't heard," Thrash said importantly, then turned to Dive. "EbonyAmber's back, dude. They say she's been working on it in top secret."  
  
"You mean, a new album?" Dive asked, excitedly.  
  
"Like, duh!" Mookie said, caught up in the enthusiasm.  
  
"And, she's gonna be starting her tour right here in Anaheim! Does that not totally rock?" Thrash said.  
  
"When's she coming?" Dive asked.  
  
"Next month is when she starts tour," Thrash said a little disappointedly. "But at least we know the babe's alive."  
  
"You going to one of her concerts?" Dive asked, hugging his comics.  
  
"First thing when I'm able," Thrash said. Mookie cleared her throat. "With the Mook-ster of course. D'ya want us to pick up a ticket for ya?"  
  
"Can't," Dive said dejectedly. "Bro's gonna make me practice, or I'd have to save the world, or something." Of course Nosedive was referring to his brother Wildwing, the leader of the Mighty Ducks. Even then, a scowling image of Wildwing, tall and overpowering (the dude was… like six foot one) popped into Nosedive's head. He could even hear what Wing would say; he practically had memorized the precise way Wing's off-white feathers would move: 'Sorry Dive, but you can't go to a concert. You've got too many responsibilities too important to just drop so you could run around town with your friends. You do that practically everyday. You should keep the most important priorities first… Dragaunus, Anaheim, and hockey games.' Just imagining Wing saying that made Nosedive really want to smack his brother one.  
  
"Aw, Man, that bites," Thrash said sympathetically. "Well, let us know if you can, dude."  
  
"A.S.A.P., kiddies," Dive said, but doubted it. He walked across the street, after buying his comics. He looked around. No adds for EbonyAmber. It would be SO cool if Ebony were giving concerts in his area. It would be twice as cool if he could go to one.  
  
He entered the pond, then the locker-room. Entering the secret code in the panel, he waited for the elevator and descended into the Ducks' home base.  
  
Walking along the halls, he entered his living quarters. Setting his comics down, he looked in his CD rack for EbonyAmber, Ice Eyes, which was her second album. Placing it in his CD player and picking up the top comic, he waited for the CD to start.  
  
Soon, her sweet voice wafted over him, strong and clear, while rhythm pulsed and moved him. He set down his comic. The thing about EbonyAmber was her music was so good and so catchy, he couldn't truly read.  
  
He liked her because she did tons of different styles. She had oriental, Celtic, dance, pop, rock, even classical. She took care to weave anything and everything into her music, but was fresh and clean about it.  
  
Not to mention, she was hot. She was a gray-eyed young adult, 19 was her age when Ice Eyes came out. Her long auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, but the photograph concentrated on her gray eyes, tinted with blue. Her eyes in the photo were intense, thus, Ice Eyes was named.  
  
"Dance," the CD voice whispered, before her voice vocalized, in a way that the effect was as though a wave had crashed over him. The pace then quickened, as it was a dance number.  
  
"Nosedive!!!" A voice crashed, sending the song into discord. Nosedive jumped, and turned the music down, facing the intruder. He recognized her, and fumed.  
  
"Gees, Mallory, couldn't you wait until the end of the song?" Dive demanded.  
  
"Wildwing wants us to meet at the rink," Mallory told him with a touch of irritation to her voice. "Phil has something to tell us." At first glance, the five foot three duck wasn't exactly intimidating. The shoulder- length red hair crowned a feminine smile, and pretty eyes. Not to mention how short she was. She was the tiniest of the team. But looks could be deceiving.  
  
Mallory McMallard was the martial arts expert along with military weapons maniac. She was a Mighty Duck all right, with the attitude to match. One taste of her temper and a touch of common sense would prove this Duck was not to be trifled with. Nosedive didn't have enough common sense and knew just about all the loopholes there were to avoid getting a pounding from Mallory.  
  
The red head then turned and walked down the hall. With a sigh, Nosedive turned off Ebony and walked irritably to the rink where he saw the rest of the team assembled. They were all in casual gear, and practice wasn't for another hour.  
  
"I wonder what it is this time," Duke said, leaning against the glass which bordered the rink.  
  
The cocky ex-jewel thief called Duke L'Orange looked almost lazy standing up against the glass like that. His gray feathers stood out against the whiteness of the ice, in fact the only thing that could have possibly blended was the white strip coloring his plumage, which fell gracefully parallel to his beak, which had a chip on the left side.  
  
His good eye grinned wryly, while the cybernetic red dot in his eye patch which was his other eye would have remained emotionless hadn't his other brow given it the cocky look.  
  
"Ah, probably another publicity stunt," Tanya said, then heaved a sigh, greeting Nosedive with a wave. He smiled back at the tall female… she dwarfed him only by an inch, which he was certain he'd out grow.  
  
Her rose-colored glasses glinted slightly under the lights of the rink. Her blonde hair, which stuck straight up, kind of like the bride of Frankenstein, complemented her yellow feathers, however the ends of it drooped back down. And Tanya Vanderflock was in no means similar to the Bride, because, although she was usually crossed with him (who wouldn't be?) she normally had a pleasant disposition, and was endlessly active, unlike her voice, which sounded like she had a head cold… that normally betrayed her exterior.  
  
Tanya was bright… did he think bright? She was a genius with technology… who else could have whipped up Drake One, the super computer, crime tracker, video and DVD player and Sega Saturn in one?  
  
Grin walked into the rink, silent as always. He was huge, for a duck, about seven feet, and was very, very strong. As Phil once said to Klegghorn, he could bend steel by looking at it. But Dive knew Grin Hardwing to be far from barbaric. In fact he was heavily into Tae Quack Do, a very "Zen" like practice. He, like Duke stood out against the ice with his lighter gray feathers and single black ponytail, which was pretty much the only hair he had.  
  
"Hey Grinster," Nosedive greeted. Mallory put on her skates and did laps while waiting for Phil.  
  
Wildwing Flashblade then entered and looked around. Nosedive looked at his tall, older brother, the mask of Drake Ducaine in its usual perch on his face in the form of the white goalie mask. His few stray feathers for hair gracefully topped the exquisite structure.  
  
"Well," Wildwing said, glancing at his wristwatch. "We're all here, Phil isn't."  
  
"What a surprise," Mallory quipped from the ice.  
  
"Does that mean I can go back to Ebony now?" Nosedive asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, baby brother," Wildwing smiled. "We'll simply wait for Phil, wherever he is." He walked onto the ice with Duke, joining Mallory in taking laps.  
  
"Man, this is totally bogus," Nosedive fumed, following Grin to the skate room and grabbing his pair. He quickly laced them up before jumping on to the ice. He took out his frustration with skating. Wildwing paused, watching his brother skate his anger. 'Poor kid,' he thought. 'Dive doesn't really have a chance to himself. There's always so much to do.' He reflected on Dive a little longer. It was hard on Wildwing to be the leader and the parent. He always missed the days back home where he could do whatever he wanted and nobody would care. Those days were on Puck World.  
  
'Those were the days back at home…' he thought. 'Before Dragaunus.' He looked up as a familiar  
  
"Boobies!" echoed through the stadium. The team looked up as Phil floated along the aisle to them.  
  
"Uh oh…" Duke muttered.  
  
"Another publicity stunt," Tanya agreed.  
  
"Better, Boobies, better," Phil corrected. "I've been doing a little negotiating. We're going to rack up our popularity. We're going to have a famous singer come here and sing for the fans before you play. We'll get to keep seventy five percent out of all earnings. The only problem is, she's got to stay at the pond." A large round of protests reached his ears.  
  
"Phil, the base!"  
  
"She's got to live here?"  
  
"You're off the deep end!"  
  
"Phil, we can't show the base to just 'anybody'!" Wildwing said pointedly. "We do have to fight Dragaunus, you know."  
  
"Well then, I'll just call up Ebony's manager and say she can't come," Phil said, reaching for his cell, knowing that someone would take the bait.  
  
"Whoa!" Nosedive said, instantly perking. It couldn't be… could it? "Ebony? EbonyAmber by chance?"  
  
"You got it, babe," Phil said. Nosedive fell. Literally. The other ducks stared at him, sprawled across the ice in a state of ecstatic shock.  
  
"Y-you mean EbonyAmber's coming here?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Was," Phil corrected, reaching for his card. "The guys won't let her, so I'll have to cancel it."  
  
"N-No, no, no, no, guys, you can't do this to me!" Dive whined.  
  
"What's this Ebony to you?" Mallory asked. Dive stared at her.  
  
"She's the Colossus of the Colossal! She's huge! You have to have heard her! Please, Wing! Ya got to let her, please, please, please, please, please??"  
  
"I can't Dive, we've got priorities to worry about," Wildwing said, shaking his head.  
  
"Phil! Put down that phone!" Dive ordered. "Can't you put a confidentiality contract in there, Phil?" Nosedive begged.  
  
"Just because they've signed a contract doesn't mean they'll abide by it," Duke told Nosedive gently. "And once it's out, it's out."  
  
"Can't… can't we have her just stay on the living quarters deck?" Nosedive pleaded.  
  
"We couldn't guarantee she'd stay there," Mallory pointed out. It was almost alarming to her to see Nosedive getting riled up about this Ebony person… and he was beyond his normal riled.  
  
"Yeah-huh! We can put codes. C'mon guys, please! She's my idol!" Nosedive pleaded. 'That'll explain why,' Mallory thought.  
  
"I can have confidentiality contracts written up," Phil said. "And I've met her. Personally I think she's beyond trustworthy." At that, the team looked a little skeptical. "What??" Phil asked, looking at their faces.  
  
"She can have my quarters, just pleeeeeeeaaaaaase???????" Nosedive begged. Wildwing considered it very carefully.  
  
"How long will we have her for?" He asked, his voice cold, not a good sign to Nosedive.  
  
"Two weeks," Phil replied, trying hard not to laugh at Nosedive's very pleading eyes. Wildwing sighed.  
  
"Mallory or Tanya, will either of you mind sharing your quarters with her? I want to keep her under strict surveillance," Wilding asked.  
  
"Negative," Mallory said. "If she's going to share a room, mine is open."  
  
"I think I'd keep her up," Tanya said. "So she'd be better off rooming with Mallory."  
  
"Don't you dare mutilate her, Mallory," Nosedive warned.  
  
"Shut your beak," she retorted. "A military commando should always be alert."  
  
"Guys, settle down," Wildwing said. "Phil, write up a strict discretion contract." Nosedive couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Yes! She's staying? You rock, Bro!" He yelled before skating a victory lap.  
  
"I don't like it," Wildwing said. "But it's two weeks, and Dragaunus hasn't been doing anything out of the norm, so work should be light."  
  
"That's what I don't like," Duke countered. "He could be cooking something pretty big."  
  
"We'll worry about that when the time comes, but for right now, let's just see what this EbonyAmber is like," he said and watched Dive circle with amusement before calling out, "Team! Practice!"  
  
"She'll be here tomorrow, boobies!" Phil called, dialing Jack Diggory's number to confirm the deal.  
  
*~ 


	2. EbonyAmber, Stage On

All through the next day Nosedive was almost impossible. It seemed to the others that every other word was Ebony. To this, the Ducks could understand, as they were getting a little excited as well.  
  
What really irritated them most was the fact that Nosedive couldn't concentrate on anything. Throughout training for combat, he was sluggish. He was even worse during practice, for Ebony was scheduled to meet at a random time that afternoon… and he was excited.  
  
"Dive!" Duke yelled at him when he failed to intercept a pass he had sent. Nosedive jumped, looking bewildered. "Wake up and smell the coffee, kid! If we had a game, we'd be flattened by now!" Dive shook himself almost sulkily.  
  
"Sorry," he said, doing a miniature jump on the ice to warm himself back up instead of just standing in his usual stupor. "I'll try harder." He wanted to stay on the others' good sides, as he owed them major time. Duke skated over with a sigh and patted his shoulder, giving way.  
  
"I know it's tough kid, but even with distraction, you shouldn't let your game down because of it."  
  
"I hear ya," Dive said, convincing himself to play best he could. Besides, he never knew when EbonyAmber might be watching. He grinned to himself. He could just see Ebony walking down the aisle and hearing the buzzer over and over, then watching the blond hunkster Duck accepting a pass and scoring yet another goal on his brother.  
  
"DIVE!!" Two or three voices yelled and Dive blushed. He had missed another pass.  
  
*~  
  
Wildwing took a break from the net, to give the others a chance to practice their aim. Bending to the drinking fountain, he took off his mask and cooled his face and beak.  
  
Now that everyone was paying attention, they were giving him a workout. It was to their great satisfaction when on the rare event they got one passed him, mostly on a great stroke of luck… but that was rare as well. They tried to fool him with complicated set ups, but they rarely worked.  
  
Wildwing had always been very aware as to which player was where, always who had puck, and who he was aiming to pass it to, or score on. In that way, Wildwing was a gifted goalie.  
  
He then looked up as Phil entered with another man, followed by a young lady. He put on his mask and started out again when,  
  
"Boobies! Guess who's here!" announced their presence. Wing watched with a grin as Nosedive practically jumped out of his feathers, and was the first to border the team box.  
  
"Guys," Phil said, starting the introductions when the rest of the team had assembled, partly to hold Nosedive back. "Allow me to introduce Jack Diggory and Amber James- affectionately known as EbonyAmber.  
  
Nosedive looked immediately to the girl, the CD image coming into mind. What met his eyes was slightly different.  
  
Before him stood a girl, modestly dressed in jeans and t-shirt with a long, sheer, black cardigan over it. Her auburn hair was short, stopping just above her shoulders. Her eyes instead of a cold gray were sparkling gray blue. They were friendly eyes, mischievous, playful and energetic as well as slightly gentle.  
  
"EbonyAmber?" He asked, his heart thumping painfully in his ribcage.  
  
"In the flesh," she said, grinning. She had a sweet voice to match her face. It was slightly deeper than he expected, and a lot warmer than her recorded voice.  
  
"How totally awesome! I'm, like, a humongo fan! I, like, totally worship you! I heard rumors that you're releasing a new one! Oh, this totally rocks!" He gushed, hopping over the team box edge and energetically shaking her hand, still covering her with praises.  
  
"Thank you," she said laughing. "Now calm down…" she grinned. "I am pretty close to releasing. I'm surprised how fast rumor travels."  
  
"Well, I get it from the most reliable sources," Nosedive grinned, taking deep breaths to cool his jets. "Wait till Thrash and Mookie hear this! They are going to be so hyped!" He said, excitement rising again.  
  
"Dive, calm down," Wildwing said, watching his brother's excitement, and Ebony's face. He thought Nosedive was scaring her, rather than amusing her. "I don't know if Amber's too keen about meeting people just yet, especially with you around. She might be frightened to see another face."  
  
"I'm not that overwhelming… in that way," Nosedive said with a grin. Ebony chuckled.  
  
"It's all right," she smiled. "I'm glad to see people are excited. It makes me feel better about the album. Now, forgive me, for asking but… could you… maybe introduce yourselves? I admit I haven't had a chance to watch much hockey- I've only seen you guys play a few times, so I don't quite know who's who," Ebony said a little sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry babe," Phil said quickly. "These are…"  
  
"Phil, would you relax? We're not hatchlings," Mallory said then skated up. "Mallory McMallard." Duke then pushed her out of the way as she was going to continue with her introduction.  
  
"Hello sweetheart… don't mind these rookies. The name's Duke L'Orange, but you can call me Duke," he smiled suavely. EbonyAmber laughed.  
  
"Charmed, Duke," she said amidst a laugh, while he took her hand. Dive, quite fed up with Duke, pushed him off the team box edge as Duke leaned to kiss her hand.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled as he went down.  
  
"Oops?" Dive said snidely.  
  
"While they're goin' at it, I'm Tanya Vanderflock," Tanya said, taking Ebony's hand and shaking it. She then played bodyguard for Grin, who skated up and bowed to her with his palms together.  
  
"I am Grin."  
  
"Pleasure meeting you," Ebony smiled copying him. He smiled his approval.  
  
"Aiiiiiee," Nosedive said, pulling away from Duke, straining against the team box. "Hi… oof!" He turned to slug Duke off him, not working very well. "I'm… Nosedive Flashblade… Hoah!" He fell off the team box, while Ebony leaned over the box to watch in amusement. Wing skated over.  
  
"Okay, break it up you two," he ordered, when they had each other in a headlock. "Sorry about their behavior," he said, turning to Ebony.  
  
"I'm not bothered," she laughed. "You are?"  
  
"Wildwing Flashblade, Dive's older brother," he said gesturing to the blond one, subtly punching Duke as he stood innocently smiling.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled shaking his large hand. "And everyone else."  
  
"Okay, okay," Phil, said, trying to step in again. "Let's get Amber settled. The rest of you guys, back to practice."  
  
"Yo! Phil! She just got here, Man! So you've seen us play. Wanna see us up close and personal, girly girl?" Dive asked steering Amber's attention away from a quickly aggravated Phil. Dive smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"If the others don't mind, I'd like to," she said. Nosedive automatically turned puppy dog eyes to the rest of the gang, save Duke. Mallory took one look and laughed.  
  
"You could kill Medusa with that look, Dive," she teased. Dive pouted at her. Duke chuckled and leaned against the team box while Dive bickered with Mallory.  
  
"Eh, don't mind Dive, he's just a kid. Now if you want to see a real Mallard…"  
  
"I don't mind," Ebony grinned. "I think he's cute."  
  
"Ah…" Duke said, a little disappointedly, while Dive perked up. "Well, at least you do." He started skating off and then turned around, bothered. "You think I'm cute too, don't you?" Ebony laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said, blushing. That seemed to satisfy Duke but bothered Nosedive. Duke skated by then randomly noogied Dive best he could- knocking off his helmet.  
  
"Aw man! That sucks! Dude!" Dive protested.  
  
"Do you play?" Wildwing asked, while Dive and Duke got into it once again.  
  
"Only roller," Amber replied. "A few years ago."  
  
"D'you want to come out and play for awhile?" Wing offered. "Get back into the habit of skating…"  
  
"Oh, I'm a bit… tired, Wildwing. Perhaps later?" she asked.  
  
"Suit yourself," Wildwing shrugged.  
  
"Besides, I want to see how well you play 'up-close and personal- like' so I know what I'm up against," she said with a wink. Wildwing laughed.  
  
"Fair enough." He then skated to the net while the others took position.  
  
"Ready?" Dive yelled.  
  
"Lets rock n' Roll, baby bro!" Wing replied, tapping the goal posts with his stick to warm his shoulder back up. He then crouched and waited.  
  
Play began. Duke, Mallory and Dive stared to triple team him, while Grin and Tanya, pretending to be taking care of offending players served as distraction.  
  
Wildwing assessed the situation, watching the puck warily. He took a quick census: Nosedive would be aiming to score while Mallory and Duke set themselves up. He watched as Duke passed it to Mallory, who would up. Wildwing noted Dive to his left and knew they were trying to fake him out.  
  
His anticipation was correct, and he wasn't going to let himself fall for it. Blocking Dive's side, he watched the puck sail to Nosedive who then quickly passed it back to Mallory. Wing wasn't expecting that move, but was ready for it.  
  
Mal shot the puck towards the net. Wildwing's glove was quick as lightning. He felt the puck slap his glove and closed it around, sliding his body behind it, in case he missed the catch.  
  
"Good catch, Wildwing!" Tanya yelled as Wildwing's glove stayed true.  
  
"Better luck next time guys," Wing called to the three, tossing the puck to Tanya. She skated towards him.  
  
'This is new,' he thought with interest. He watched as Duke flanked her while Grin came up on the right and Mallory and Dive stayed, hovering in their respective positions.  
  
Grin and Duke were the key players. He watched Tanya pass the puck quickly to Grin who in turn passed it to the middle.  
  
Duke was in Wing's face at that point, and then fast as lightning, he intercepted the puck and shot it. Wildwing was faster and raised his stick arm, deflecting the puck then kicked it away into Dive's waiting stick.  
  
"Yes!" he heard Amber yelled and grinned to himself. If she was excited now, wait till she got to the game.  
  
Nosedive tried to take his brother by surprise with the classic slap shot. No good, for Wing was right on top of it.  
  
"Come on, you guys, stop fooling around. You can do better than this!" Wildwing called.  
  
The team tried again and again and again a few times more until Duke finally scored one on Wildwing with a surprise maneuver which sent him toppling over. He then did a victory lap while Wildwing picked himself up, and Nosedive sulked.  
  
"Good move, Duke," Wildwing praised. "I'll be ready for it next time."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Duke said seriously. New moves never lasted long with Wildwing.  
  
"Where's Amber?" Nosedive asked, immediately noticed her not-long absence.  
  
"Yeah, I hope she didn't miss my goal," Duke muttered. "All that for nothing."  
  
"Men!" Mallory said with an indignant huff.  
  
"She went with Phil to her quarters," Jack said. Nosedive and Duke looked at each other, and then scrambled towards the locker room, both fighting for first entry with their hockey sticks. Duke made it first by beaning Nosedive with his helment.  
  
"There they go," Grin observed with an arched brow.  
  
"Yeah, and if they trash my room, they're going to be toast," Mallory said irritably. Wildwing chuckled and cleaned up a bit in the rink before heading to the locker room.  
  
*~  
  
Nosedive tailed Duke as they battled for the first entry into Mallory's room. Nosedive grabbed Duke's plumage and yanked him back.  
  
"Ow!" Duke grunted, grabbing Dive around the neck.  
  
"Lemme go!" Dive muttered hotly.  
  
"Me first," Duke grunted back. The door to Mallory's quarters opened, revealing two small suitcases and a guitar case opened but out of the way. Duke released Dive, staring around.  
  
"Amber?" he called uncertainly, then asked. "Where is she?" Dive shrugged then grinned wickedly.  
  
"I bet I can find her first," he challenged.  
  
"You? You who even gets lost in here of all places? Na-uh, I'll find her first," Duke said, rising to the occasion.  
  
"You're on!" Dive yelled, and dashed down the hall, deeper into the pond.  
  
*~  
  
The Saurion Overlord, Dragaunus, the last of his race sat broodingly on his tall throne, which stood a good ten feet above the floor. Being an eight foot two inch lizard, he seemed even greater. About the only thing that could equal his greatness was his temper, and with this he stood, his eyes flashing gold while steam curled in silky white ribbons from his nostrils, standing out against his red, scaly hide.  
  
"SIEGE!" he suddenly yelled, his great voice booming off the walls of The Raptor. His great hands balled into fists, his great long, yellow claws curling against his skin. Siege trudged in.  
  
"Have you gotten any new leads to a possible source of Bulerium crystals yet?" Dragaunus demanded, for lack of better topic. The smaller, orange, beach ball shaped saurian stupidly looked at him, registering what he had asked. The small green eyes suddenly lit up as he understood and replied,  
  
"Yes my lord." Siege's voice was gravelly. He produced a CD and stuck it in. Dragaunus waited a few moments before a sweet voice floated over him, singing of glowing crystals in faraway deserts at the time of setting sun, or silver stalagmites in caves beneath the cool arctic.  
  
"What is this rubbish?" Dragaunus demanded, eyes losing their pupils in his rage again. Siege shifted his weight nervously.  
  
"You see, my Lord, Chameleon was listening to this disk thing. I went to set him straight, but heard this song, and think that the artist may know about similar crystals… maybe one of them she mentions might be Bulerium. Dragaunus listened a few minutes more.  
  
"Locate this person, and investigate."  
  
"Yes, My lord," Siege said, starting to withdraw the disk.  
  
"Leave it," Dragaunus ordered, and when Siege looked at him, he sneered. "I'm going to listen further for clues." Siege nodded and left, while Dragaunus listened carefully to the voice of the earthbound angel, her voice being addicting.  
  
*~  
  
Nosedive was fed up with wandering through the halls. It seemed he had searched every nook and cranny of the Pond's underground, while worrying that Duke was having more luck than he.  
  
"Aw, man!" He muttered to himself. "How am I supposed to find a needle in a haystack?" He looked around, listening as well. He walked a little way further of the first floor, before… he heard a guitar. He listened even harder, and confirmed it… there was no mistaking it. He eagerly ran towards the sound, determining it to be in garden hall, as Grin insisted about having a garden.  
  
"Hey!" He started but ran smack into somebody.  
  
"Ow!" He grunted back.  
  
"Duke!" Nosedive hissed. "I beat you!"  
  
"I doubt that… notice we can't sure if that's her," he snapped. "Now, get outta my way."  
  
"I don't think so," Dive said, elbowing his way into the front. Duke tried to keep him from behind but, straining, Dive dragged them both into the room. There they saw Ebony sitting on a stool with the guitar in her lap. They paused and listened while a figure watched her from the shadows. She strummed it and sang in a warm voice a song Dive recognized to be Sarah McLachlan.  
  
"Yeah you're working, building a mystery; holding on and holding it in. Oh yeah you're working, building a mystery and choosing so carefully. You're building a mystery." She finished the song, and smiled at the boys who just toppled in.  
  
"Hello," she greeted.  
  
"See? Didn't I tell you she rocked, Duke?" Dive demanded, shrugging away from him.  
  
"Who can believe Dive before seeing it for themselves," Duke replied suavely. "That was beautiful!" He started walking forward, but Dive shrugged him out of the way.  
  
"Yeah, we were wondering where you went. We tried to find you and all," Dive grinned. "I'm glad you found the garden. We were worried about you."  
  
"But… I haven't been alone," she said, rather confused. "I've been safe and sound. I just took out my guitar to entertain myself and others." She turned and smiled at the figure they hadn't seen.  
  
"And let me say, you sing quite nicely," Wildwing said, stepping forward. Dive's jaw dropped.  
  
"WING?!" Dive asked incredulously. Even Duke looked stunned.  
  
"What?" He asked, nonchalantly.  
  
"You knew where she was the entire time??" Dive and Duke asked together.  
  
"Yeah, I ran into her in the halls… she was a little lost and wanted to go somewhere peaceful," Wildwing said, and Nosedive slapped his forehead.  
  
"You could have told us," he muttered.  
  
"Of course not, Baby bro, or peace would have walked right out that door," Wing teased.  
  
"Come to think of it, I think she just did," Duke muttered, looking around, Ebony being quite gone. Wildwing sighed while Dive and Duke scurried after her, bellowing her name.  
  
*~  
  
Amber trudged back into Mallory's room and collapsed on the floor while the red head read a magazine on her own bed. She looked up to hear Amber sigh.  
  
"Thanks for letting me share your room," Amber said. Mallory looked over at her. She seemed tired, as though she had had a busy day.  
  
"Always at service," Mallory replied. "Now before we start, I have a few ground rules."  
  
"I get to sleep on the floor?" Amber guessed, grinning. Mallory stared at her. "Probably no eating in here, that's the mess hall, no music after a certain hour and bedtimes are definite unless there's an emergency, right?"  
  
"Riiiiight," Mallory said, looking at her as though she had read her mind.  
  
"Sorry, I'm used to protocol," Amber replied shyly, blushing a bit. Mallory laughed.  
  
"So am I," she replied easily. "So how's it like to be a rockstar?"  
  
"Tons, and tons of work," Amber replied seriously. "It's not easy having to deal with so many people, so much excitement, so much…dare I say, worship? Sorry if that sounded egotistical, but I mean… I can't believe some of the fans I have. Tattooing my name across their chests and stuff… scary." Amber sighed. "But as much as I work, I love it."  
  
"You sure you're ready going into another album?" Mallory asked, arching a brow.  
  
"I think so," Amber replied, smiling. "I've had a really long vacation. I forgot the excitement… though I'm not too used to two mallards fighting over me." Mallory laughed. "I don't understand how you deal with it, Mal, I mean… they have to be all over you."  
  
"No," Mallory replied, smiling. "They're not. They don't generally waste their energy on little old me, and I don't think I could stand it much either. I figure once they get used to you, then things will cool down a little bit."  
  
"You think so?" Amber asked, smiling. Mallory nodded.  
  
"Yep." Amber settled down, happily, on her cot on the floor. It sounded to be like a two-week sleep over with Mal, and for that, she was thankful. That's all she needed, was a down to earth girl talk, especially when she'd get very little of it in the year to come.  
  
*~ 


	3. The Escapade

Early, around seven o'clock on Saturday morning, EbonyAmber, commonly known as either Amber or Ebony was woken by a gentle shake and an urgent whisper,  
  
"Amber… c'mon Ambes, wake up!" Drawing in a breath, she opened her sleepy eyes to see a bright orange beak with a patch and bright blond hair. She bit her tongue to keep down a cry of surprise. "You awake?"  
  
"What?" She croaked, stretching her muscles slightly underneath her coverlet. She sighed a bit, her heavy breathing starting to lighten.  
  
"Get up, we gotta move!" Dive whispered. "We gotta go."  
  
"Go where?" Amber asked, sitting up sleepily. "It's not game time, is it?"  
  
"No," Nosedive whispered back. "Come on. Dress rock star-like."  
  
"Dive, I'm not going to flaunt to the world that I am yet," Amber hissed in reply, trying not to wake Mallory who stirred lightly. She glared at him, who was dressed simply himself with a green t-shirt, a white vest with a high collar and jeans.  
  
"Fine, dress casual, wear pants… oh, and do your make-up like a rock star… for me? Pleaaaase?" He asked, turning his puppy eyes to her.  
  
"Make-up only," she said, tossing back the covers and standing up in her PJs. Dive looked at her.  
  
"I never thought I'd see a rock star wearing care bear pajamas," he teased. Amber started, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Since when do you need to worry about my Pj's?" She asked.  
  
"Never mind. Now hurry. I think Duke wants to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Nosedive said, listening. "I wanna do both Mallory and you a favor. For Mal so she won't get jealous, for you, so you won't have to suffer through Duke's cooking."  
  
"Oh gee, you're sweet," Amber teased, digging out a pair of flared jeans with huge flares and a small tube top. Nosedive grinned and headed out the door, only saying,  
  
"Dress n' do fast." Amber rolled her eyes and then jumped into the pants and tube. She then leaned over to Mallory's mirror, remember how her best friend on the last tour did her make up… a light purple shade, then a darker one for her eyes, light mascara, eye liner, then silvery brown for her lips. She looked at herself, satisfied that it was rock star material. She wrote a quick note to Mallory so she wouldn't worry and then headed out the door, her sneakers thudding softly on the tile.  
  
She met Nosedive just outside the door. Grinning, he took her hand and sneaked her to the elevators, up, then into the launching bay where his Duck Cycle waited.  
  
"What is that?" She asked, looking at it, entranced.  
  
"Here, put this on," he said, removing his vest and draping it over her shoulders. "It's still early and you might get cold. Can't have the girly girl shivering and shaking on the way." He grinned then hopped on the bike, then gestured for her to climb aboard. When she did, he handed her a helmet before putting one on.  
  
"Hold on tight girly, 'cause we're punchin' it!" He said then started the engine. It let out a graceful purr before the two zoomed out of the hanger, Amber gripping tightly to Nosedive's waist. Nosedive hollered as he accelerated, and Amber laughed, the thrill of the speed getting to her.  
  
They rode quickly out of the pond then around the street, only to park next door.  
  
"Couldn't we have walked?" Amber asked, rather breathless.  
  
"Ya didn't like the Duck Cycle?" Nosedive asked, incredulously.  
  
"I did," Amber disagreed, and the smile on her face said so. Nosedive grinned.  
  
"You think this is the only place we're goin'? I woke you up too early!" He teased. "We just gotta stop by and see my buddies first."  
  
"The… Thrash and Mookie you mentioned?" She asked, uncertainly. Dive stared at her.  
  
"How do you know them?" He asked.  
  
"Didn't you mention them yesterday?" Amber asked puzzled.  
  
"Dang, your babe-ness, you got a super computer in there?" He asked tapping her head.  
  
"No, just a good memory," she laughed.  
  
"Well tell the girl what she's won, 'cause that's where we're goin'," he grinned, before pounding on the door, knowing that Thrash and Mookie would be there, but not open.  
  
"Yo! Thrash! Mookie! It's Dive! I got someone to make your aquai-ti- ence!" He yelled. The door unlocked.  
  
"Dude, Dive, you're up early," Thrash said bewildered. Mookie looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah! Like, what's the deal, Dive?" She asked.  
  
"Guys, may I present, live from Anaheim, EbonyAmber," Dive said, stepping aside. Amber looked at Thrash and Mookie for the first time and smiled. Typical teenagers.  
  
"That's…?" Thrash asked, stupefied. Mookie blinked hard.  
  
"Your royal coolness!" Thrash said, falling to his knees. "Dude!"  
  
"Hi, Thrash," she grinned. Thrash looked like he had just hit cloud nine.  
  
"She knows my name!"  
  
"And Mookie," Amber said, nodding to Mookie as Thrash had taken her hands. She fought the urge to blush.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked, a lot more coolly.  
  
"Ah, nothing much really. Dive's just showing me the sights of Anaheim," Amber grinned.  
  
"I really like your albums," Mookie continued, keeping her cool, while Thrash groveled at Ebony's feet.  
  
"Thanks. Do you go to Dive's games by chance?" she asked.  
  
"Occasionally," Mookie replied.  
  
"I'll be performing there for the next two weeks. Come watch him and you'll get me too. See if he can get you down into the team box… I'll be sitting there and we can chill, no pun intended, while they play. Sounds cool?"  
  
"How about it, Dive?" Mookie asked.  
  
"No problemo," Dive said, grinning at Thrash.  
  
"Here, come on, get up," Amber smiled, getting enough worshiping.  
  
"You're getting us box tickets? You rock, man!" Thrash said, flinging himself onto Nosedive's neck.  
  
"Whoa! Dude!" Dive squawked. "Don't clobber da Dive! He needs to save that in case other jerkos from tonight's game want a piece of him too!"  
  
"Sorry man, this… this is just way cool!" Thrash said. Amber stood and smiled prettily.  
  
"Here, here's passes," Dive said, handing one to Thrash and Mookie. "Come tonight. I'll meet you at the side entrance, got it?"  
  
"Sure thing," Thrash grinned, pocketing his pass. Mookie accepted hers as well.  
  
"Like, I'm glad we weren't doing anything tonight," she said, putting hers in her jacket pocket.  
  
"No prob," Dive said. "Now come on Eb, we've got to get Rockin'. Catcha ya later guys!" He yelled as he hopped back on the bike, putting on his helmet. Amber shook each of their hands, before putting on hers and climbing on behind Dive.  
  
"Now there's one lucky duck," Thrash commented.  
  
*~  
  
By the time Nosedive and Amber returned, he had treated her to The Block (a huge mall in the shape of a square) and lunch at Taco Bell: his favorite. She had learned a good deal about him as well- how he was constantly trying to be perfect like Wildwing, and still trying to keep his own identity, trying to be relaxed and confident but usually having to rely on one thing- his beak.  
  
She discovered a duck that really loved his brother, no matter how strict he was  
  
He, though, was a bit too busy talking about his troubles, his dreams, doubts and woes to learn much about her. She always seemed to ask just the right questions, exposing more of Dive and keeping him talking for a while. If he seemed to be running out of things to say, she would ask about Puck World, which would send him on another ante rage of memories and thought trains.  
  
One thing he liked about her was she never brought up his brother unless he was the topic of discussion. It made him feel like he was completely on center stage, and that he had her complete attention.  
  
"Yo, I really wanna say thanks for this morning. It's not often somebody important as you drops everything for an adventure with a duck such as moi," he said. Amber smiled.  
  
"I'm flexible and you're a good duck, Dive," she told him, lightly tapping his shoulders with her knuckles. "I'm going to go clean up and check in with Mallory."  
  
"Kay, catch you later, alligator," he said, waving before starting off to the rec. room. "Oh, and if you hear shouting, don't be alarmed. I'm only getting the third degree," he called after her.  
  
"Nosedive!" Amber moaned. He grinned and whistled down the hall. Amber shook her head and entered Mallory's room.  
  
"Hey Mal," she greeted.  
  
"You lived?" Mallory asked incredulously. "By the way, thanks for the free breakfast. Duke was rather disappointed I got to have it though," Mallory winked.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to make him breakfast sometime," Amber grinned. "Though knowing my cooking, I may poison him."  
  
"I'll let you know when it's a good time," Mallory quipped, sending Amber into a fit of giggles and sympathy for Duke at the same time.  
  
The door to Mallory's room beeped.  
  
"Come in," Mallory said. Wildwing came in, his masked face in a fury.  
  
"Good, you're here," He said, walking over to Ebony. "First off, both you and Dive had us worried, leaving and not telling anybody."  
  
"I left Mallory a note," Amber interjected.  
  
"But you didn't include specifics," Wildwing replied curtly. "As long as you're here, you've got to tell us these things."  
  
"Why?" Ebony asked, understanding why Nosedive griped about Wildwing.  
  
"It's good manners for one thing," Wildwing said. Ebony bit her lip to keep from talking back.  
  
"When did you plan this?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"This morning. Both Nosedive and I had nothing to do, so we left," Ebony said calmly, knowing it wasn't exactly the whole truth. She wanted to save Nosedive at least some trouble.  
  
"You don't do that," Wildwing said exasperatedly. "You could have gotten hurt, or Dra-… never mind. The most important thing is that we've got to know where you are."  
  
"All right, Wildwing, calm down," Ebony said, standing up in alarm. Wildwing looked at her then left. Amber sat down again, looking wide-eyed at Mallory.  
  
"Now I know what Dive meant by third degree!" she said and Mallory laughed.  
  
*~  
  
Duke walked along the halls of the first level, still quite peeved about giving his especially prepared breakfast to a different than intended person. He was even more T.O.-ed at Nosedive.  
  
He walked by the mess hall and heard Dive telling Grin how great Ebony was. He growled the best a duck could growl and continued prowling (the best a duck could prowl of course).  
  
He passed by the rec. room and heard the sound of a guitar being tuned. Poking his head in the doorway, he spied Ebony fiddling with the guitar knobs. Sprucing his plumage a bit, he entered and sat down, watching her for a while.  
  
She then fiddled with some chords before starting into one of her originals. The song was sad but the lyrics were slightly hopeful, though rather melancholy. It was a song about believing that she could attack her dreams with vigor until they were obtained and how she had known the disappointment of lost dreams.  
  
The song reminded him vaguely of his days in the Brotherhood, how he had plans for it, but was forced to give them up for newer and better dreams. Her voice truly was sweet, but certainly not delicate.  
  
Ebony looked up and squeaked in surprise when she saw Duke sitting and listening to her when she thought she had been alone.  
  
"What's the matter?" Duke asked, looking up, startled.  
  
"I just didn't see you," Ebony admitted, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal.  
  
"I have that effect on people," Duke smiled wryly. "So, did you have a good time with Dive, sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes, he was quite entertaining," Ebony, replied blandly.  
  
"You don't sound too excited there," Duke pointed out.  
  
"I don't outwardly jump for joy either," she replied quickly. Duke chuckled.  
  
"Right. Hey listen, if you're not too full of Dive, care to check out downtown with me after tonight's game?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know…" She said. "I mean, I'd like to, but Wildwing was rather upset with me. Besides, won't you be tired?"  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm not that old," Duke, said jokingly. Amber smiled. "Don't sweat it, we'll just hang out, ya know… take a Duck Cycle. We'll just browse, talk… light stuff." Amber giggled. "What?" Duke asked confused.  
  
"Nothing," she said. "Just thinking about Mallory's face when I get back and tell her you asked me on an escapade," she lied, when in actuality, she had been thinking about her morning adventure with Dive… how they had done the exact same thing. 'Am I noticing a pattern here?' she had thought.  
  
"Okay, then meet me in the Hanger after the game. You know where that is, don't you sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes, Duke," she replied with a smile. "I won't get in trouble with Wildwing, will I?" She asked, arching a brow.  
  
"Course not," Duke replied. "You'll never get in trouble when you're with me. Now, with Dive, you're a glutton for punishment."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Ebony grinned. "See you later tonight then, Duke." She rose and walked out the door while Duke looked on after her.  
  
Amber met Tanya, pacing through the halls with a P.O.-ed look on her face.  
  
"Something wrong, Tanya?" She asked the tall duck. Tanya glared at her.  
  
"Only someone I know sneaking off with a teammate early this morning. We were all worried! Just because you're a rock star, you think you've got privileges that give you license to do whatever you want, with whoever you want.  
  
"Sorry to bring you down from your pedestal, but you're not a goddess. You are our responsibility, so I would suggest you exercise a bit more self-control!" Tanya said, her voice rising slightly. She then turned and stormed off into her laboratory, leaving Amber blinking in surprise.  
  
Dive came down the hallway, wide-eyed.  
  
"Was that just Tanya interrogating you, or am I way out of the hockey rink?"  
  
"You just scored big time, my friend," Amber replied, her grayer eyes a mass of confusion. She looked after Tanya.  
  
"I think she doesn't like newbies getting out of line. No regrets, though, right?" He asked.  
  
"No, but it has to upset you to come home to that," Amber replied.  
  
"Negative, hammer," Dive said, shaking his head. "It's like protocol."  
  
"You get in trouble that often?"  
  
"Nah, trouble gets in me. What can I say? I'm a magnet," he shrugged. "You'll be rooting for us tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "Catch you later, Nosedive."  
  
"That's the way, 'uh-huh, uh-huh' I like it," Dive grinned and strutted off, while Amber chuckled.  
  
*~ 


	4. The Impact

Mallory excitedly jumped into her uniform, ready to see what Ebony was planning for before game. Ebony had taken a suit with a bag drawn over it from Jack, who had arrived well before the game. When Mallory had asked what was in it, Ebony had winked and told her it was a secret.  
  
Wildwing glanced around to see both Duke and Dive excited as well. The little jump in his own chest warned him that he was beginning to understand where they were coming from.  
  
"Can we watch it? Please?" Dive begged, almost halfway out the door to the ice.  
  
"Alright Dive, just… whoa!" He stumbled as Mallory and Duke pushed passed him. Grin helped him up and then walked into the waiting area. Nosedive could hear Thrash talking excitedly from the team box while Mookie whistled. Duke suddenly pointed.  
  
"Look!"  
  
The lights had dimmed and a fog came on over the ice. A heavy guitar sounded and Pond quieted for a moment before it started up in a roar of recognition.  
  
From a trapeze, EbonyAmber, dressed in a black leather suit and white tank was sitting calmly while they slowly lowered her down.  
  
The suit had patterned flames on the sleeves and flares of the suit. Her hair was as though she had heavily hair sprayed it while riding a roller coaster going backwards and front. It hung in her face while bright red streaks were visible.  
  
When she lifted up her face, she had silvery eye shadow and kissable pink lips that drove Duke and Dive bonkers. Mallory made a note to herself to get tips.  
  
The trapeze touched bottom to a red carpet and EbonyAmber stepped off and onto it in a second before she raised a microphone to her lips and sang  
  
"On the road to Glory, ain't no turnin' back! It's got to be the Mighty Ducks, on the quack attack! Look out, clear the way, the Ducks are here to play! DUCK'S ROCK!"  
  
"It's our theme song!" Duke yelled to Dive.  
  
"What do you expect? It's Disney!" Dive yelled over the crowds echo,  
  
"Ducks Rock!" Amber continued.  
  
"Here come the Mighty Ducks, burnin' up the ice! Just try to stop the Mighty Ducks, and you're gonna pay the price. Here come the Mighty Ducks, fightin' for the goal! Let's hear it for The Mighty Ducks-  
  
The crowd joined into a tumultuous,  
  
"Time to Rock n' Roll, let's go!" Amber's voice soared high, strong and wild while the crowed cheered, adding in the  
  
"Ducks Rock!" Amber grinned into the mic.  
  
"Mighty Ducks!" she sang while the crowd added  
  
"Ducks Rock!"  
  
"Let's hear it for The Mighty Ducks!" EbonyAmber finished, holding up the Mic to the crowd as they yelled their enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello Anaheim!" She yelled. They yelled back. "Introducing your Mighty Ducks! Starting with Number 01, playing Right Defense, Grin Hardwing!" Grin skated out to great applause. He could practically feel the energy of the crowd. He stopped before his side's goal to wait for his team.  
  
"Number 13, playing Center, Duke L'Orange!" Duke took his lap, grinning widely at Ebony. She grinned back before announcing,  
  
"Number 15, playing Right Wing, Mallory McMallard!" Mallory darted onto the ice, while the crowd was beside themselves with excitement.  
  
"Number 23, playing Left Defense, Tanya Vanderflock!" The crowd roared. Both Tanya and Ebony avoided each other's eyes.  
  
"Number 33, playing Left Wing, Nosedive Flashblade!" Lots of girls screamed out Nosedive's name as he took his circle. He flashed a thumb's up to her before Amber yelled into the mic,  
  
"Last but not least, Number 00, Playing Goaltender and Team Captain, Wildwing Flashblade!" The crowd was a thunder as Wildwing, white goalie mask shining in the light stepped onto the ice. He had never seen the crowd so worked up before. Either they were truly excited or Ebony just rubbed it in. Either way, he was excited and ready for action. The team regrouped as the announcer took over for Ebony, who stood silent on her red carpet.  
  
They were playing The Sharks, a decent team. The team Captains shook hands, before they separated, standing in lines. Taking a deep breath, Ebony asked the audience to stand for the National Anthem before she sang sweetly into the mic, inviting the crowd to join in. Soon, the crowd was clapping a job well done before Ebony handed the mic to a stagehand, and followed the carpet to the team box. Quickly it was rolled up behind her, and Nosedive walked forward to take starting.  
  
Ebony shook hands with Thrash and Mookie before sitting down, eyes on the game. The Sharks seemed to be very upset that Ebony was on the Duck's side, for they looked ready and willing to make them fish food. Play ensued, with the Ducks taking quite a good number of hits. When the ref called one on the Shark Left Defense for sticking, Dive skated by, saying,  
  
"Mighty Ducks! We take a knockin' and keep Rockin'!" He then swung around, accepting the puck from the ref and starting in a torrent as he noted the clock… ten seconds. He needed a goal to score one on The Sharks, and as they had a power play it could be achieved. He started off with Duke right behind him.  
  
"I'm goin' right kid!" He yelled… Dive heard and watched him. Mallory was coming up behind too.  
  
"Duke!" He yelled. "Fake him!" he passed it to Duke. Duke skated up as fast as he could before at the last moment passed it to Dive.  
  
"ONE!" The crowd yelled just as he sent it sailing into the net. The buzzer rang just a split second before the end-period buzzer rang.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Dive celebrated. He raised his stick and high-fived Duke. He skated to the team box, high-fiving Ebony, Mookie and Thrash. Ebony was practically dancing.  
  
"Way to go Dive and Duke!" She yelled, along with probably a gazillion other voices. 'This is going to be a good two weeks,' she thought.  
  
*~  
  
The first week went by, with Ebony getting into a few scrapes ever since Dive had invited her on an early morning escapade. The date that Duke had gone with her on was, in fact lovely. She had to admit that Duke certainly was a gentleman, a very cute one at that. He was sophisticated company, whereas Dive was a great guy to clown around with. She wasn't growing involved but sought pleasure in each duck's company.  
  
She was often found in the rec. room, with headphones pressed over her ears, facing a mirror, though, not necessarily paying attention to the reflection. She would generally put in CDs by other artists and would rock out, belting out their tunes. It was quite amusing to sneak up on her. Duke and Nosedive did it many times to catch Ebony at her best… when she wasn't aware of them at all, and was putting her whole heart into it.  
  
Despite the contrary, she didn't dance like normal performers did, but more like a teenager at a dance- swaying. Here, she would rock out until she was completely worn out. After a particularly fast paced song, she clicked off and jumped a foot when she saw Grin watching her.  
  
"Sorry," she panted. "Did I disturb you?"  
  
"A beautiful song carries like the wind," he said. "You lack strength?"  
  
"Oh, no, I just get tired," she grinned.  
  
"Channel your energy just as the river would its currents," Grin advised. Ebony blushed.  
  
"Er… well, I don't quite know how to do that."  
  
"I will teach you the ways of enlightenment," Grin said, sitting down. "And conservation of strength."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Ebony asked, laughing as she sat down. Wordlessly, he handed her a dumbbell.  
  
A day went by, and Ebony found she liked weight training with Grin, who proved to be an excellent trainer as well as a wonderful mentor. She would often go out shopping with Grin, to Enlight O'Rama, where he would explain the significance of each crystal, even though she wasn't supposed to be out. Wildwing was merciless in his reprimands, and even dared to scold Grin.  
  
Mallory and she had become good friends, with Mal treating her to Six Flags. Ebony had come back slightly pink and as she slightly peeled the next day, she joked to Mallory and Tanya about being "part reptilian". Instead of laughs, she got wary stares.  
  
"It was a joke guys," she said quickly. Mallory then chuckled, but Tanya still glared at her. She got the lip for frightening Tanya.  
  
Games progressed as well as days. Before she knew it, she was to the third game, break between first and second period, while Thrash and Mookie accompanied her, bribing Dive with comic books for tickets, of course. They had just finished up the first period, with the Ducks and Gorillas (a VERY competitive team) tied at 0,0.  
  
Break ensued, and a good number of fans pressed up against the glass to ask for her autograph, which was becoming a gamely routine. Phil always yelled that she'd do autographs after. This time, however, the mascot, a Wild Wing with a large head and clumsy body walked into the bench, shaking Ebony's hand.  
  
The rest of the ducks skated out early on the period break, only to see a large Wild Wing, number 93 antagonizing Ebony. Enrique Iglasias came onto the radio, and the guy in the Wing suit pulled Ebony up to dance.  
  
"This is new," Mallory said lightly to Duke, gesturing for him to watch. Wing also turned his head to see his makeshift double, number 93 tangoing in the team box with Ebony, who was red in the face, but laughing.  
  
"You'd think they'd get a better model if they'd have to use me," Wildwing laughed. Number 93 was tangoing with long strides, legs exaggerating the tango step. Ebony obliged, following his lead. They walked three paces, turned, and as Wild Wing was going to dip her, he ended up missing, so that she plunked down on bench. He stumbled, then made wild gestured for her to get back up, almost like he was promising he wouldn't miss the next time.  
  
They got up and tried again, this time, Ebony successfully went into the dip. He then patted her head and slapped her a high-five before rushing out into the audience, eager to see who would tango next.  
  
"You tango beautifully sweetheart!" Duke teased. Ebony laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, but before anyone could blink (and much to the amusement of the crowd), Nosedive skated up and tangoed… while Ebony remained on the team box, and he remained on the ice.  
  
"Come on, you get those legs up, girly or I'll have to become Captain Can- Can!" he teased.  
  
"Dive! They got us on camera!" She laughed. Nosedive paused and waved energetically before returning to tangoing.  
  
"Yo! Dive! We're supposed to be resting!" Wing said, laughing.  
  
"I AM resting!" Dive yelled back, turning around and doing the tango step.  
  
"The dip may be a little tricky," Ebony replied, grinning.  
  
"Just follow my lead," Dive whispered. As they reached the third stepped, he suddenly threw himself back, and Ebony, startled, tried to catch him, only to result tipping him head first into the box. The crowd howled. Wing skated over.  
  
"You okay, twinkle toes?" He asked. Ebony was blushing furiously. Nosedive jumped up, raising his hands in the air. A bit of applause answered him. He bowed energetically.  
  
"He ain't hurt," Duke said, watching him. "He didn't even dent."  
  
"Come on you guys, we still have two other periods to play," Wing said, starting to the net while the crowds started assembling.  
  
*~  
  
By the time third period came around, Ebony had practically earned herself time in the penalty box for being an over-excited viewer. She moaned, yelled, screamed, gasped and argued at all the right times, which encouraged the crowds to get into the game as much as she was. The funny thing was, although it was her third game, she was still just as into it as she was the first.  
  
She had rocked with her in-between period show, leaving the energy status soaring by the time the ducks were supposed to finish off third period. After that, she had promised another evening to Duke. The Ducks led the game, 1 to 0 over The Gorillas, so they would need to hold on to the lead until the end. The team was tiring, as the Gorillas were rough on the other players, while Wildwing, although feeling useless didn't let his guard down.  
  
Time ticked down while he watched carefully, always taking a census of the players' faces and keeping his eyes on the puck. It was a good thing he did, for at the last thirty seconds, one of the Gorillas finally managed to get the puck away from the offence, and started skating madly down the center of the ring, while his team mates held off the other players.  
  
Ebony was already on the frantic side. It was down to Wildwing, and time was fading fast. It was down to ten seconds by the time the Gorilla finally got into firing range, as he had some maneuvering to do around Tanya and Grin. He wound up, looking for Wildwing's weakness.  
  
Wildwing watched him closely, anticipating, telling himself to remain cool and to concentrate. He saw the stick rise. He could probably swipe at it with his stick… that wouldn't be a good choice. He could leave the left side up to his stick, but there wasn't any fail-safe guarantee.  
  
The puck then hurtled towards his right side. His Glove! Sliding he raised his glove, his body sliding to the right as fast as he could. He felt impact on his thumb and watched it bounce off, hurtling towards the left. Fast as he could he raised his stick and sent it on its way, falling just short of the waiting hockey stick of the gorilla.  
  
'NOW WILDWING!' He yelled at himself and dived on it, his glove closing in on top of it while the hockey stick furiously bat at him, trying to slide it from his grasp. The whistle sounded, but the sticking didn't discontinue. It kept badgering while Wildwing heard angry cursing. Everything seemed to come at him at once… and the pain the stick was meeting him with made him bewildered. Wildwing lowered his face to protect himself from getting it further in the face as the stick roughly collided with his neck. Picking up the puck, he got up, twisting his shoulder slightly on the stick. He faced the angry offence player, before roughly pushing him away, only to get him to back off. His neck hurt. His shoulder hurt. And where the heck was the ref?  
  
He then registered a loud and angry roar, while Nosedive skated furiously up. He glanced over and saw his team coming forward, while Ebony, alongside Thrash and Mookie looked as though she could have clobbered the offense player herself, and he dwarfed her several times. Thrash and Mookie even had restraining hands on her. He looked as Grin held the offense player off with one hand, while Nosedive helped him, asking him repeatedly if he was all right.  
  
He THEN registered the ref blowing his whistle repeatedly while dragging off the furious Gorilla himself. The ref ordered him to leave the game, with only a tenth of a second left to go. Wildwing sighed.  
  
"I'm okay, Dive. Go out and hit that puck will you, so I can go lie down for awhile," he said wearily. Dive skated off, while Ebony remained standing. Wildwing looked at her. She looked worried, to say the least. Thrash was lightly tugging on her sleeve to get her to sit down, but she didn't seem to even notice him.  
  
Wildwing flashed her a thumbs up and crouched once more, forcing himself to watch the puck… not very well as his head hurt terribly. The whistle sounded and Dive won the face-off, passing the puck to Tanya as the game announced the ending. Wildwing skated forward to the team box, the rest of his team crowding around him.  
  
"You okay bro?" Dive asked, reaching him first. Mallory, Duke, Tanya and Grin then reached him, each patting him on the back, preventing him from sitting down.  
  
"You alright, 00?" The ref asked, blowing his whistle.  
  
"Yeah," Wildwing replied uncertainly.  
  
"Okay guys, clear the way," the ref said. Wildwing looked over to see Ebony standing on the ice, very pale, gripping the team box edge, holding the door open. Wildwing wearily skated towards that with Dive holding his arm to support him. He climbed passed Ebony and sat down heavily. A paramedic climbed into the box, saying,  
  
"Okay Wildwing, let's check you out. You were beaned pretty hard with that hockey stick. How do you feel?"  
  
"A bit out of it, and my head's killing me," he replied. "My shoulder hurts as well."  
  
"Hmm," the paramedic said. "Yeah, I think you were hit hard enough to see stars. Can you hold your hockey stick like this?" He asked holding it out at shoulder level.  
  
"Yeah, I can move it all right, it just… hurts," he said. "Bad bruise. I'm more concerned about my head."  
  
"Put some ice on it and don't go to sleep for four hours," he instructed. Wildwing nodded, while Dive asked,  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Eh, it might be a minor concussion. As long as he stays awake and takes it easy for a few days, he'll be all right. We just want to keep him from blacking out. He might go into a coma if it was a bit more serious. Keep him awake for four hours, just in case." Nosedive followed, prattling with the paramedic, while the rest of the team took their victory lap on behalf of Wildwing.  
  
"Dude, you got hit pretty hard," Thrash said.  
  
"Like, yeah. That Gorilla was like, a major jerk," Mookie agreed.  
  
"Come on Wing, let's get you to the locker room," Ebony said, and Wing nodded his agreement: Anything to lie down. He felt Ebony pull his arm around her shoulders. They then stood and Wildwing allowed her to lead him to the locker room.  
  
"Okay Wing," she said, "there's a step." She stepped down first and he followed. She then took him to the locker room and had him sit while she hurried over to the sink. Grabbing a towel, she held it under the faucet, until it was full of icy water. Ringing it out, she returned to his side, and took off his mask. She then held the cool rag to his face.  
  
"O-O-O-h, that's cold," he moaned, the temperature soothingly stinging, closing his eyes.  
  
"I know, but it'll help," Ebony gently replied, tending to him. She held the towel to his forehead for a few moments, then lightly skimming the towel over his beak, before the rest of the team flocked in.  
  
"Hey-hey," Tanya objected. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."  
  
"It helps keep him awake," Ebony snapped back fiercely. He felt the cool towel leave his forehead in a moment.  
  
"Oh, put that back," Wildwing said, opening his eyes hazily. Mallory sat on the bench and pressed a fresh cool one to his face.  
  
"Where's…?" He asked, the cold once again soothing his pounding head.  
  
"She went out to perform," Duke replied from the entry to the rink. "We did win, ya know." He listened a moment. "Her song doesn't sound very happy. Sounds Richard Marx-ish."  
  
"Oh," Wildwing replied, not really caring about the win or the song at the moment.  
  
"Yeah…" Dive said, sitting beside his brother. "And that supremeo jerko really got a talking to." He patted Wildwing's back comfortingly.  
  
"You'll have to tell me when this headache goes away," Wildwing replied. A few minutes later, Ebony returned, but wouldn't go near him, as every time she tried, Tanya would glare. She sighed and stormed out of the locker room, with Duke at her heels.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, about the date tonight," he said catching her arm. "I don't think either of us are in a mood to have some fun. How about we set it back a few days, eh? You okay?" He asked, beginning casually, then growing concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she replied, but the glowering look on her face didn't prove it. "I just… I'm rather frustrated, that's all." She slumped against the wall of the hallway.  
  
"Hey," Duke said, patting her shoulder. "If ya wanna talk about it…"  
  
"Maybe later," she said briskly. Duke raised his hands, as if in defense.  
  
"Okay, okay, whatever you want," he said, backing off. She sighed and reached over, giving him a hug.  
  
"Sorry Duke, recent events have just set me off, that's all," she muttered. Duke enfolded her into his arms, patting her back comfortingly.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," he replied. "I know how you feel."  
  
"Thanks," she said, drawing away after a moment and smiling shortly. "I'll see you later." Without another word, she walked down the hall. Duke watched after her, before turning around and walking back into the locker room to change.  
  
*~  
  
Siege thudded dully along the corridors of The Raptor, humming to the best of his ability one of the songs on Chameleon's CD. The shape-shifting lizard was far from please about Dragaunus listening to his CD, but couldn't truly complain.  
  
Siege had been summoned again to the Throne room, to see of the progress.  
  
"Well?" Dragaunus's powerful voice demanded. Siege, used to his Lord's temper didn't flinch.  
  
"Good news and bad news, My Lord," he said respectfully. "We've found the artist, however, she's living with them." Dragaunus practically roared at that.  
  
"We'll soon see to that," he said, once he had calmed down. "I'll start devising some way for you to collect her." Dragaunus thought for a few moments, considering all he had, and the most likely way he could lure a musical, human, artist into the open without Duck supervision.  
  
"Watch the Pond," he growled. "See EbonyAmber's usual habits and who she goes with."  
  
"Yes, my liege," Siege said, bowing. "Lord Dragaunus," he said presently. A growl erupted from the red Saurion's throat, and his eyes flashed, while steam erupted from his snout. "The Chameleon asks for his disc back."  
  
"So?" Dragaunus asked curtly.  
  
"Shall I inform him you wish to keep it?"  
  
"I'm not finished with it," Dragaunus snapped back. "There are some heavy, mystical clues in here that I'm not finished with."  
  
"As you wish," Siege said, and waddled out of the room, hearing the CD going off on track one.  
  
*~ 


	5. Rebellion

Ebony snuck out of Mallory's room around one-thirty, most of the duck clan settling down for the evening. She had changed out of her suit, the midriff the only thing of it she wore. Baggy khakis settled around her hips in place of the leather. She now was in comfort, not style mode. Worry drove her tonight, and she couldn't rest until she checked on him.  
  
Creeping down the halls, she snuck by the Duck's rooms, one by one till she got to the one, which was Wildwing's. The doors slid open before her to expose an empty room--- large, but empty. Tons of books lined shelves of bookcases, while light furniture such as a small sofa, desk, small bed, and other such furnishings dotted the room in corners.  
  
Frowning, she wandered further down the hall until she came to sickbay, something Phil had pointed out on her first day, as though it was an obligation. Wildwing was not there either. Feeling slightly scared, she went to the Hanger, to have the freedom to pace without fear of waking anyone up.  
  
She entered and choked back a sigh of relief. Wildwing lay on his back, working under one of the Duck Cycles. Grease lined his dirty t-shirt; his jeans were rather crusty as well. She walked forward and sat on the duck cycle next to him, watching the long figure tinker under the neighboring bike.  
  
He grunted suddenly and started groping around, muttering something about a monkey wrench. She peered around, spying it by his right foot. Leaning down, she slid it forward until he touched it.  
  
"Thanks," he grunted, before sliding it underneath and tinkering. He then paused and slid out from underneath the bike. She smiled down at him.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, sitting up and wiping his face and beak.  
  
"How you doin'?" she asked in return.  
  
"I'm okay… still have a bit of a headache, but I took some Tylenol."  
  
"Good," she said, arching a brow. "This is what you do to take it easy?"  
  
"Not really, but it's something to do," he shrugged in reply.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in sickbay?" she asked. She saw a pinkish tinge come to his off-white feathers. "Ah-hah. I see that Nosedive isn't the only one."  
  
"It's not a big deal," Wildwing replied, frowning, his guilt twanged slightly. 'Nice role-modeling there, Wing,' he chastised himself.  
  
"It's okay," she replied. "Tell you what, next time I go on an escapade and you chastise me for it, I'll spill on you." She smiled.  
  
"Ah, so it's blackmail, is it?"  
  
"A fair bargain," she replied. "I don't have my conscience tweaked, and you don't get the third degree from the others."  
  
"Alright," he said, groaning as he sat up a bit. She smiled.  
  
"You want to go for a spin on one of these?" She asked, lightly brushing her hand over the handlebars of the cycle she perched upon.  
  
"Um…" Wildwing said, rather surprised. "I don't think it's a good idea to cycle at night."  
  
"There're headlights on this thing," she retorted. "Dive showed me how to work them."  
  
"Yeah, but I've also had a head injury," he argued, standing up.  
  
"And you call tinkering with machinery something to do while you're recovering?" Ebony demanded.  
  
"And I'm leader," he replied. "I shouldn't drop everything and go."  
  
"Why not?" She asked. He looked hard at her.  
  
"That'd kind of be asking you not to attend a show," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but shows are scheduled, this is free time," she argued in reply.  
  
"Leadership is a constant schedule," he replied. "I'm not going, and you should be in bed. Mallory's strict on bed times, remember?"  
  
"You're not even in sickbay, let alone in bed!" Ebony answered. Wildwing sighed.  
  
"Okay," he said, getting up and tossing his rag aside.  
  
"Where you going?" She asked, watching him from astride the Duck Cycle.  
  
"Going to bed," he replied. "Perhaps you'll be happy then." He turned, walking out of the hanger in long strides. He had gotten a few paces down the hall, before Ebony caught up to him.  
  
"Wildwing, don't be angry," she whispered, almost trotting to keep up.  
  
"Why not?" Wildwing demanded in a low voice. Something about his tone set her off.  
  
"Why is it that I'M always the one who's doing something wrong? This is starting to get routine!" She asked hotly, desperately keeping her voice down.  
  
"Because you're just like Dive!" He hissed back. "Irresponsible and spontaneous!"  
  
"Nobody asked you to be the parent!" She replied.  
  
"Listen! Dive is my little brother. Our parents are on Puck World, probably thinking we're dead because of the dimensional gateway! Don't talk to me about nobody asking me to be the parent, when I need to take care of the seventeen year old kid!" He snapped.  
  
"He's not a baby anymore! He'd probably be a bit more responsible if you gave him breathing room!" She snarled back. Wildwing made a sharp right into his room, with Ebony right behind. Once the doors closed, they were free to talk.  
  
"How do you know what he needs?" Wildwing demanded, his eyes flashing without the aide of Ducaine's mask, which stood on his table.  
  
"Because he TOLD me about it!" She snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"Nosedive was being sweet on you. I wouldn't take him seriously," he retorted. Ebony glared, then turned to go.  
  
"Well, in my personal opinion, what he had to say rings merit," she said venomously before she stormed out of his room. His head snapped in her direction with something equally as biting to say, but nothing came. A rush of pain darted to his brain and he moaned rubbing his temple, muttering words he deemed close enough to swearing, but not quite.  
  
*~  
  
The morning came, with the inhabitants of the Pond rising and getting on with daily routine. Wildwing and Ebony evidently weren't speaking to each other as they both avoided the room the other was in, or, if they couldn't get out of it, would say very little. Duke had woken on the right side of the bed, for he was pleasant and cheerful, along with others who had gotten a good night's sleep, though he had been troubled. Late in the night, he had heard yelling from Wildwing's room. He had at first dismissed it as a dream, and seeing Wildwing very cranky was no surprise. He had gotten pummeled at last night's game, however, seeing Ebony in a storm cloud gave him suspicion.  
  
Duke approached her in the rec. room; amazed that he wasn't seeing Nosedive hanging all over her.  
  
"G'morning sweetheart," he greeted, "you seen Dive lately?"  
  
"He's out with Thrash and Mookie," she said, looking up from a book she was skimming through. She looked faintly cross, but pleasant, otherwise.  
  
"Ah… well," he said then grinned. "Ya know how we had to put off our date the other night?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking up again.  
  
"Well, I was thinkin' that… as I don't have practice and if you don't have plans, then maybe we could hang out today instead," he said slowly, almost shyly. She smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that," she said, closing the book.  
  
"Alright, lemme go check out. See ya in the hanger," he said and practically dashed to Wildwing, standing broodingly against Drake One, arms crossed.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. "How ya feeling?" Wildwing only grunted in reply. A beat of silence ensued before Duke cleared his throat.  
  
"Right. I'm gonna go downtown with Ebony for awhile. I'll be back in three hours, and I'll let ya know if anything comes up," he said casually and started towards the door, when Wildwings cold voice suddenly spoke.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"What?" Duke asked, pausing.  
  
"I said no," Wildwing, said fury burning in his eyes. Duke quieted for a few moments.  
  
"Eh… why?" he asked feeling slightly alarmed.  
  
"She's not to go beyond the premises," Wildwing replied, his voice very quiet and very cold. Duke stared.  
  
"C'mon, Wildwing," he started gently. "I think she needs to--"  
  
"I Said No!" Wildwing snapped, turning quickly to face Duke, arms dropping to his side, his voice rising, his eyes behind the white goalie mask flashing dangerously. His voice echoed slightly in the Ready Room. "I'm sorry Duke, but she hasn't earned the privilege," he said, calming down after an endless awkward silence, returning to leaning against the side of Drake One, arms crossed once more. Duke nodded once, before turning, not speaking a word.  
  
He walked quickly to the Hanger, the previously described scene still replaying in his mind. Entering, he saw Ebony sitting on the floor, looking gloomy.  
  
"Hey… Amber," he started. She shook her head.  
  
"I know," she said, raising a hand to stop him. "I know what Wildwing said. I followed, listened in for a bit and then crept away a little before you left." Duke sat beside her, quietly at first while she brooded.  
  
"What was the argument about?" he asked, his voice low and gentle.  
  
"Well, it first started out with blackmail then progressed to Nosedive and his habits," Ebony said, anger starting to well up again. She wanted to march right into whatever that huge room was and tell Wildwing off, again.  
  
"Nosedive?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dive told me that he wanted to be a bit freer, then he'd be able to feel like he was trusted to take on big responsibility, but as Wing won't give him room to grow, he has to escape. Somehow, the conversation led to me being like Nosedive, then headed off into Nosedive himself."  
  
"Got it," Duke said, patting her shoulder.  
  
"I just hope Dive enjoys his freedom, while Wing's got ME under house arrest," Ebony said darkly. Little did the pair know, Nosedive was listening.  
  
He had given Ebony up as a girlfriend long ago, the competition between him and Duke waning until they were buddies again. Dive knew that both Duke and Ebony weren't aiming to be involved either, so the boys had considered it a draw. Ebony now was under house arrest, while Wildwing treated him regularly.  
  
This was no surprise to him, but he didn't like the way Wildwing was treating Ebony—not allowing her to leave the pond. He almost wondered why Ebony put up with it. He turned and walked to the Ready room to find Wildwing still brooding. Marching up, he wound back and punched his brother dead in the face.  
  
Wildwing stumbled back with a cry of rage and surprise.  
  
"Nosedive, what the hell was that for?" he asked, furious eyes rounding on his brother.  
  
"You know, Ebony isn't one of us. She isn't one who you can control. So why the hell are you trying to control her too, huh?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wildwing demanded, patting his cheek.  
  
"Not allowing her to leave the premises? Hello?" Nosedive demanded, adrenaline rushing through his veins in anger.  
  
"Listen, she's acting just like you are. You've been through house arrest, and you've gotten better about it. She needs to start acting her age."  
  
"No, she needs to start acting more like you is what you're really saying," Dive snapped back. "You're a control freak, Wing, admit it!"  
  
"Nosedive, I was the one who was hit over the head yesterday, not you," Wildwing growled. Nosedive made to clobber him again, when Duke burst into the room, with Ebony right behind.  
  
"Hey, Hey!" He yelled, seeing Nosedive hurl himself at Wildwing. He grabbed Nosedive by the scruff of the neck and hauled him off Wildwing. Ebony stood by Nosedive's side, touching his face and speaking in a low voice to him, calming him down.  
  
"What's going on?" Duke demanded, looking from him to Wildwing.  
  
"You know precisely what's goin' on Duke- an unjust house arrest when there's no need. She's not apart of the team! Don't worry about her so much. At least SHE can take care of herself!" Dive snapped viciously at Wildwing, while Ebony put a restraining arm on him.  
  
"She is under our roof and is within our facility. It's protocol!" Wildwing said back, keeping cool and rational, standing tall and for once, quite alone.  
  
"Dive, it's not worth it," Ebony murmured to him. Nosedive scoffed in reply.  
  
"Yeah, I know but at the same time she doesn't get the restraining order just because she has a life, that's not in the contract!" Dive snapped back, ignoring Ebony.  
  
"Calm Down, Nosedive," she said, turning him and dragging him away. "Just forget about it. Wildwing has a point, he just doesn't issue it in the best of ways, but it's okay, we can work with it," she soothed, ushering him towards the door.  
  
Wildwing glowered before Duke, practically seething in anger.  
  
"Ya wanna talk about it?" Duke asked calmly. Wildwing, on the other hand, turned around and punched a hole in the opposite door.  
  
*~  
  
It was a good while before Duke could get him to calm down, much more to talk. When he finally was able to get Wildwing to open slightly, Wildwing expressed a regret for his "so-called" tyranny, but didn't know how to correct it. He just didn't want anyone to get hurt, and it took all his strength to keep strong when both Dive and Ebony seemed to take that care for granted.  
  
"I understand," Duke nodded, after Wildwing expressed his doubt.  
  
"I suck," Wildwing moaned.  
  
"Ya know what, I think you just gotta loosen up a bit," Duke counseled gently. "But other then that, ya really care about us. I think that because you're so busy worryin', Nosedive and Eb don't recognize that care, and substitute it for oppression. Nosedive's seventeen, and Ebony's your age, only she doesn't really have to worry so much about takin' care of others cuz she doesn't have to deal with it. It's all supplied for her. She's spoiled like that."  
  
"Thanks," Wildwing said, wanting some time to maul it over by himself.  
  
"See ya later," Duke said, getting up and leaving Wildwing to his thoughts. He started looking for Ebony.  
  
*~  
  
Ebony, after consolidating Nosedive sat around in the rec. room, thinking. She had never caused as much trouble as she had with Wildwing than she had in her entire life. Much more, she had Nosedive fighting for her, which was all right in once sense, but in another, she felt guilty because she pitted brother against brother.  
  
Amber Ebony James had grown up, but in order to grow up fully, she had to do the best thing she could think of to do… apologize to Wildwing. Getting up, she walked down the hall, just missing Duke, who stopped by the rec. room to see if she was all right. He heard quiet footsteps ahead of him and guessed that she wanted to be alone.  
  
Ebony wandered further down the now familiar halls, Wildwing's room being at the end of the hall. She heard footsteps coming towards her and moved over to one side. She ran into Tanya who narrowed her eyes as she saw her.  
  
"Just the person I wanted to see," she sneered.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Ebony asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah I do," Tanya said, then gestured for her to follow her. Ebony entered a place she hadn't been before: Tanya's Lab. Tanya closed the door behind him, then started on her, rattling about how she must be ashamed to make Wildwing so upset and how she had been nothing but trouble ever since she came, stealing all the boys away to her own devices. As soon as Tanya had said that, she shut her beak.  
  
"You're jealous," Ebony said, incredulously.  
  
"That's besides the point," Tanya said, starting to stutter.  
  
"No, that is the point," Ebony said, an epiphany hit her. "The guys have been spending so much time with me, you feel left out?" She asked gently. Tanya stared at her.  
  
"No," she said. "I'm jealous because I'm obviously not good enough to be included in your little circle of friends. Nobody ever wants to be MY friend first." Tanya sat down broodingly. Ebony was shocked.  
  
"Tanya… I… I'm sorry," she stammered. "You didn't seem to like me at all, and so I thought I'd stay out of your way. I'm sorry. Why don't we make up for lost time?"  
  
"How?" Tanya asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well… why don't we do something together?" Ebony said. Tanya shook her head quickly.  
  
"No, cuz I have tuning to do in the hanger, and you… you're under Pond Arrest," Tanya said.  
  
"Well, how about I help you tune, or talk to you while you take care of it? I'm okay with tuning. When I hit the entertainment business my late dad taught me how to fix a car in case I get stranded or something," Ebony offered. Tanya looked at her.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ebony smiled. "I owe you, for a lot of things, but mostly for not noticing a really cool duck first." Tanya blushed.  
  
"You know, I really like your music," she said shyly. Ebony laughed and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Tanya, you brightened up my day." Tanya smiled at her.  
  
*~ 


	6. Abduction

Ebony abandoned the plan of apologizing to Wing that day, as she found new strength in Tanya who was fascinating. She never knew anyone who was as bright, clever or darling as Tanya. She lay underneath the Duck Cycle, cleaning under it while Tanya talked of her newest game plan. "Then Dive would pass the puck to Duke, who would catch it on the rim of his stick at precisely three and a quarter inch into it, right on the ridge. That would send the puck into the air at a thirty-degree angle. Mallory would then bat it into the net." "Sounds like you should have played baseball with the Angels instead," Ebony teased, but then turned serious as Tanya chuckled. "If you could pull off those exact calculations, it would work, but don't forget, no one shoots precisely. It's a low percentage of fail-safe, however. I haven't seen anything you ducks couldn't pull off, so who knows? I wouldn't be surprised if you guys saved the world one day too." Tanya then let out a loud burst of guffaws. Ebony frowned. "What? WHAT? Tanya? Dude, girl calm down! What? What???" She sat up, looking aggravated, as she found Tanya clutching her sides, laughing. "Save the world?" Tanya repeated weakly. "Yeah, it doesn't seem that unlikely," Ebony frowned. "Well I'm going to tell you something Wildwing won't like me telling you," Tanya said, amidst giggles. "We DO save the world." "You're KIDDING me," Ebony said, looking awestruck. "Nope," Tanya said smiling. "We really do." "Is that what that huge computer is for in the room I'm not supposed to go in? To help you find bad guys?" "You know about Drake One?" Tanya asked. Ebony shifted a little. "Remember that day when Wildwing and Nosedive were fighting? I. Kind of. disregarded the 'Stay-Out' Rule. Where did you get it?" She asked quickly. "I made it," Tanya said and laughed at Ebony's wide-eyed shocked expression. "Seriously. There was a place called 'Lectric Land' and they had EVERYTHING. I was afraid you humans were primitive when we first came. nope, far from. Anyway, I was asked to come up with a super computer for tracking Dragaunus." "Dragon who?" Ebony asked, fascinated. Tanya grinned. "Our foe. Dragaunus, the evil War Lord. He tried to take over Puck World, but the team and I chased him here." "Dude," Ebony said, rather stoked. "Don't be that surprised," Tanya teased. Ebony shook her head and smiled. "Now I understand why Wildwing's so uptight about keeping us in check. He doesn't want Dra-what'd you say his name was? Dra-. Dragauntua?" "Hah, hah!" Tanya laughed. "No, Dragaunus, but Dragauntua seems to fit him too." "What does he look like?" "Big red lizard," Tanya replied. "Yellow eyes. Purple robes. Big." "Oh," Ebony said, trying to formulate a picture. The best she got was a red gecko in a purple bathrobe wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses. "Any others?" "Wraith, Siege and Chameleon. Wraith is. well he's Wraith. Siege is big and stupid, round shaped and orange while Chameleon is skinny and green, but watch out, he could put a close replica of you or even me." "Dang," Ebony said, wide eyed. "You must have made some pretty odd enemies then." "Yeah, they're trouble-makers alright," Tanya agreed. "Nothing we can't handle though."  
  
"I should hope so," Ebony said. She finished up the last bike. "All done Tanya?" "Yep, thanks for your help. I would have been in here all day," she said, wiping her brow with a clean towel. "All right. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll stop by your lab later, okay?" "Sure thing," Tanya said, smiling. "I'm just going to tinker a bit with the Aerowing." "All right, happy.um. tinkering," Ebony said, failing to find a better word. She waved then headed off, smiling. She turned a corner and ran into Wildwing. "Sorry," she said quickly, then dived into the shower room before he could open his mouth. Wildwing looked after her rather sadly, then moved on, witnessed by Tanya who arched a brow at the exchange. *~ Wildwing stirred restlessly, trying to take a nap, but failing. He kept thinking, and his guilt kept nagging. He had sought out Nosedive and apologized, confiding in him that Ebony was no longer on Pond Arrest, and asked him for practical assistance in making him a better team player as well as a brother. He had certainly gotten the ante rage of criticisms he was expecting, and wasn't surprised when Nosedive had said the same thing Duke had: back off, loosen up and trust them. He managed to find an understanding with Nosedive who, incredibly, took it much more maturely than he had thought he would. All that was left was Ebony. The gruff apology she had said in the halls both made his stomach leap and his guilt bite, when it should have been him apologizing instead. He got up and paced, listening to the showers on the other side of his room. He heard music, of course, with guitars and synthesizers, but he also heard Ebony's melodic vocalization, which made it sound ever prettier. She was a pretty girl, he had noticed long ago. He realized his heart had been drumming when she asked him to go for a midnight ride on the Duck Cycle with her. He wondered vaguely if he asked this time, would she say yes? The track ended from the showers along with the water. He heard additional water dripping only for a second before silence. He got up and walked to the door, and out, meeting her again in the halls, dressed, carrying a CD player. Her hair was still wet, strands running down her back. She had an undeniably clean look about her. "Hello," he greeted uneasily. Seeing her looking like that made him nervous. Her gray eyes looked up at him, equally uncomfortable. "Hello," she answered, standing still. They watched the other for a few minutes, Wildwing trying desperately to think of something to say. Ebony kept her eyes lowered before she spoke. "I heard you talked to Dive," she began. "Yeah," he said before clearing his throat. "Listen Amber, I wanted to apologize for. for. my temper and the whole business about Pond Arrest. I was angry and I-" She held up a hand, silencing him. "Before you say another word, let me, or I'm never going to," she said. "The night you got hurt, I was stupid, asking the wrong questions, flat out being bothersome. I understand that you got upset with me. The mention of Nosedive made things worse, because I know how much you mean to him. I know that you and he are okay now, so, there's no reason for you and me to be at war either." Wildwing stared at her. How did she do it? She said exactly what was on her mind, with no regard as to being right or wrong and stuck up for others more than her own individual problem. "I-I suppose so," he said, rather flustered. "And I also want to say I'm sorry for causing the waves in the pond in the first place," she continued. "I forgive you," Wildwing said earnestly. "As I you," Ebony replied, a smile breaking onto her face. "Do you still not want to go on the Cycle with me?" "What?" Wildwing asked. "You know, when everybody says goodnight, we'll go riding?" She asked, winking, with a mischievous look in her eyes. Wildwing didn't know what to say. "If you think I'm asking you just to be incorrigible, you're wrong," she said hurriedly, a very faint blush coming over her face. "I want to get to know you, now that we're not feuding. If it'll make you feel any better, we'll take a cell phone and we'll ride someplace not too far away," she said quickly, trying to show him that she took his job seriously. "And we'll tell Tanya, instead of just running off." His face broke into a smile. "I like it," he said. *~ Siege watched and listened carefully. Apparently Wildwing and the girl were going on an outing. and if they could time it right, they could get her out before Wildwing would know what hit him. "We'll need to get Chameleon into the pond, or her out of it." Wraith said, stroking his gnarled chin. He fingered his staff thoughtfully. His staff was a long stake with a cracked duck skull impaled on top of the sharp end. "I know." Wraith said and began to outline the plan as simply as he could to Siege. *~ Ebony listened happily to her headphones, bopping around in the rec. room, while Tanya read, Duke lifted weights, and Mallory and Nosedive played air hockey. The team had become a bit close knit ever since Ebony and Wildwing had told them they had reconciled. It seemed that it was better than it was before. Wildwing had gone out to get them all something to eat, as none of them seemed to want to cook. The day had crept by somewhat lazily and only Tanya could know of Ebony's excitement.of her upcoming adventure with Wildwing, which she definitely looked forward to, now that Wildwing was seriously going under reform. Slowly, he was relaxing, still working hard, but at the same time, he didn't flip out when Nosedive went out and came back on time. He decided that if he were going to get cranky, he'd get cranky about curfews, which seemed to suit the team fine. "Ebony?" Mallory asked, tapping her on the shoulder. Ebony clicked off the tape and pulled down the headphones. "You have a phone call from Jack." "Oh," she said, and then accepted it. "Hi Jack." "Hi. Ebony, I need you to meet me outside the pond. There's been a problem with the album that I need to go over with you," he said. His voice sounded normal, but the way he used it was rather odd. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Yes, I have a cold," Jack replied. He sneezed right then. "Bless you," Ebony responded. "I'll be right out, Jack." She hung up. "I've got to go outside for a few," she said worriedly. "There's been a problem with the album." She grabbed a sweater to put on over her midriff and sprinted through the halls. "Hope it goes alright," Mallory commented. "Like, yeah! If something happens to that album, I'll.oooh!" Nosedive grunted menacingly. Mallory giggled. "You'd have to work on being fearsome there, Dive." "Shut your beak," Dive replied sulkily. *~ Wildwing pulled into the pond, with bags of food beside him in the passenger seat. He had conveniently borrowed Phil's car for such a matter. Resting the food on top of the hood, he was surprised to see Ebony hurdle out of the pond, apparently worried. "Ebony!" he called. She turned and looked at him. He walked over, while she looked around. "What's the matter?" He asked. "D'you see Jack anywhere?" she asked. "They said they came across a problem with my album." "That's not good," Wildwing said, looking around. He saw Jack coming towards them. He frowned slightly. Jack was remarkably excited for a normally stoic fellow. "Ebony!" Jack said, coming forward. He didn't see Wildwing. "Let me tell you about the album."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, facing her manager. He started to glow a green sparkle before morphing into Chameleon who grabbed her. "Dragaunus loves it!" He laughed. Wildwing clicked a button on his communicator and ran towards Chameleon, his clothes changing into his armor, his mask into his gold battle mask. "Wildwing?!" She asked, looking at him, stunned. Chameleon moaned. "Guys! Got a duck on my hands!" He yelled into a wrist communicator best he could while struggling with Ebony. She broke away from Chameleon when Wildwing slammed into him. She ran towards the pond, trying to get to the other ducks to help Wildwing, when Siege appeared before her. "Going somewhere?" He growled. Ebony shrieked backing up out of his grasp. Chameleon morphed into a giant, sending Wildwing crashing into Ebony. Not thinking, she grabbed his wrist, hitting the communicator button and yelling "HELP!" into it. In the rec. room, the sudden shriek startled the rest of the ducks. "Wing and Ebony's in trouble!" Dive yelled taking off. The rest of the ducks followed, all transforming into their battle gear. They reached the Pond entryway, to see Wildwing shooting at Siege while Ebony stood behind him, looking out for trouble. They started forward, only to be blinded by a flash of smoke behind Wing. Grabbing both the girl and the duck, he started vanishing, Wildwing only having enough time to throw his mask to the team before they disappeared. *~ 


End file.
